


Биологическая безопасность ни к черту

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, save Prince Jack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космическая станция "Шайло" стала тюрьмой для принца Джека и Люсинды, но когда-нибудь это кончится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Биологическая безопасность ни к черту

**Author's Note:**

> Sci-Fi AU

Когда где-то вдалеке завыла сирена, Джек сначала решил, что ему показалось. Последние несколько месяцев он каждую секунду ждал какой-нибудь подходящей аварии и шанса сбежать, но королевская станция "Шайло" обслуживалась на высшем уровне. И вот теперь Джек несколько секунд вслушивался в приближающийся звук, пытаясь разобрать тип сигнала. Три коротких, длинный – вражеское проникновение. Ну что, ничем не хуже всех прочих вариантов, намного лучше, чем пожар или банальная разгерметизация. Джек выпутался из объятий еще сонной Люсинды и вскочил с кровати. К счастью, девушка наконец проснулась и тоже сообразила, что делать, в конце концов, все они учились по одинаковой программе. Принц оказался у аварийного шкафчика первым и успел порадоваться, что общая тревога отключает блокировку большей части замков. Он вытащил скафандры – все-таки их оставили, даже Томасина не могла пойти против нерушимых правил техники безопасности – и бросил Люсинде ее комплект.  
– Одевайся! Быстро! Это наш шанс!  
Люсинда дрожащими руками начала натягивать скафандр, Джек, благодаря армейской выучке, справился гораздо быстрее и подошел помочь. Девушка вцепилась ему в руки, она была напугана и явно плохо соображала.  
– Джек, Джек, что же будет? Это же Геф? Или кто? Нас убьют? А вдруг я уже беременна, меня нельзя убивать, нельзя!  
Джек прервал поток ее бессмысленных вопросов, одной рукой зажав ей рот, второй застегивая на ней скафандр.  
– Молчи! Быстро!  
Глаза у Люсинды были совершенно дикие. Он мысленно вздохнул: король Сайлас, как всегда, не столько решал проблему появления нового наследника, сколько в очередной раз мстил уже имеющемуся. Мстил за всё – за попытку свержения, за разочарование, за то, что принц пытался выйти из-под контроля. Король Гильбоа мог завести наследника любым удобным способом, хоть себя клонировать, но не захотел. Заявил, что будет придерживаться традиций. Но Джек все равно не понимал, за что король мстит Люсинде, но она, казалось, начала получать удовольствие от процесса. Видимо, афродизиаки, которые однозначно появились в программе пищевого синтезатора в последнюю неделю, действовали и на девушку тоже, потому что их секс становился все более продолжительным и частым. И без всяких предварительных фантазий. Когда Джек наконец понял, что происходит, он пытался перестать есть, но Люсинда его примеру не последовала, поэтому последние несколько дней были настоящим кошмаром. Он уже подумывал снова сдаться, но тут наконец сигнал тревоги. Слава Богу, вторжение. Кого – неважно, главное это шанс.  
Убедившись, что Люсинда одета как надо, он дернул ручку двери. Какое счастье, что их все-таки просто заперли в большой каюте, а не в камере, аварийная разблокировка сработала и на их дверь. Джек осторожно выглянул в коридор. Охранник, как оказалось, помнил об протоколе эвакуации и уже подходил к дверям, чтобы отвести пленников куда следует, поэтому вырубить его удалось не сразу. Принц быстро снял с него стандартный шлем, заменил своим, и затащил бесчувственное тело в каюту, заблокировав за ним замок вручную. Еще один шанс.  
– Джек, Джек, – стонала Люсинда, обхватив себя обеими руками. – Нас накажут! Нас разлучат, а я не могу без тебя, не могу! Я хочу с тобой!  
– Тихо! Когда тебя отпустит, ты сама порадуешься, что я больше не буду портить тебе жизнь. Пошли! Иди спокойным шагом и запомни – я охранник, я тебя сопровождаю.  
С оружием, отобранным у настоящего охранника, он чувствовал себя уверенно – впервые за последний год. Или пять. Теперь ему почему-то было не страшно, теперь он хотел только довести Люсинду до спасательных капсул, сбросить еще и этот груз со своей души, а потом как получится.  
Они шли по коридорам станции к ближайшему эвакуационному отсеку, приноравливаясь к скорости потока людей, спешивших в том же направлении. Никто на них не смотрел, все торопились добраться до своих кораблей, встречные отряды военных бежали куда-то отражать вторжение. Сирена тревоги перемежалась информационными сообщениями, но Джек не особенно вслушивался, шел, глядя прямо перед собой, пока вдруг не почувствовал, что Люсинда тянет его за руку и в нарушение всей конспирации довольно громко говорит ему:  
– Джек, а разве на станции бывают насекомые?  
– Что? – не поняв, о чем она, он оглянулся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что ее слова не привлекли внимания. Хотя в конце концов не такое уж редкое у него имя.  
– Бабочки! – Люсинда подняла руку и показала куда-то вперед и вверх. Он замер. Большая рыжая бабочка сидела на потолке над входом в отсек эвакуации и как ни в чем не бывало складывала и раскладывала крылья. Настоящий гербовый "монарх", невероятное чудо, которое, казалось, осталось только в виде символа на боках космических кораблей Гильбоа, на флагах...  
Джек поморгал, но бабочка не исчезла. Несколько человек тоже затормозили у входа, разглядывая насекомое, как вдруг впереди что-то грохнуло, воздух в коридоре пришел в движение, но резко щелкнувшие переборки перекрыли выход, и все стихло.  
– Отсек 4-6 разгерметизирован, пожалуйста, пройдите к отсеку 4-5, – произнес механический голос над головой.  
Люди развернулись и побежали по вновь вспыхнувшим направляющим стрелкам, а Джек вертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда пропала бабочка, но ничего не увидел. Толпа вынесла их с Люсиндой в довольно большой зал, где люди внезапно сбились в кучу при виде наставленных на них лучевых ружей.  
"Все-таки Геф! Тем лучше," – подумал Джек, разглядев эмблемы на броне вооруженных людей. Он поднял руки повыше и неторопливо начал пробираться вперед. Люсинда не отставала от него ни на шаг, и, разумеется, впечаталась шлемом ему в спину, когда в грудь наконец уперлось дуло оружия в руках гефского штурмовика. Продемонстрировав свои мирные намерения, Джек медленно снял шлем и громко произнес:  
– Я – принц Джек Бенджамин и я сдаюсь вам, прошу вас о снисхождении и пощады для моих людей.  
– Джек! – знакомый голос раздался из-за линии штурмовиков. Через несколько секунд строй военных раздался и дал дорогу еще одному человеку в форме Гефа.  
– Слава Богу, ты жив! – Дэвид Шепард уже был в шаге от него, в светлых глазах читалась радость и удивление. Джеку показалось, что тот даже начал раскрывать руки для объятий, и он немедленно отступил на шаг, постарался взять себя в руки и напомнил себе, что они больше не друзья. И, возможно, враги.  
– Ты имел основания сомневаться в этом?  
– И даже больше, – сдвинул брови Шепард. – Мы получили некоторые данные...  
– Об этом потом, – прервал его Джек. – Это Люсинда, ей и некоторыми людям здесь нужна медицинская помощь. Я так понимаю, срочная эвакуация уже не требуется?  
– Да, мы захватили станцию, так что теперь будем решать вопросы постепенно.  
– "Мы"? – уточнил принц. Дэвид смутился. – Ладно, об этом тоже потом. Нужно навести порядок.  
– Ты прав.  
Дэвид отдал пару приказов стоящим рядом штурмовикам, которые начали уводить гражданских куда-то. Люсинду увели с трудом, но Джек смог наконец выдохнуть, только когда ее причитания стихли за дверью.  
– Мишель передает привет, – наконец сказал Дэвид.  
– Ты нашел ее, с ней все в порядке?  
– Разумеется нашел. У нас мальчик.  
Джек не ответил. И вопросов он больше не задавал, просто смотрел вверх. Вокруг осветительных ламп, свисавших с высокого потолка, вились несколько десятков рыжих бабочек. Две из них спустились пониже и сели на голову Шепарда. Он мучительно покраснел.  
– Биологическая безопасность на этой станции ни к черту, – пробормотал новый король Гильбоа.  
– Вот и наведешь тут порядок, – пожал плечами ненужный теперь наследник.  
– Вместе наведем, – Дэвид решительно положил обе руки на плечи товарищу. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джек. Ты со мной?  
Джек думал целых десять секунд прежде чем согласиться.


End file.
